Vampire Flu
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: Darren's missing. During "Vampire Prince". Just one chapter for now, but I'll get to the Flu later. Suck at summaries! . Be nice.


**Hi there! So, I had this story in my computer for a long time waiting to be published...and now I'm publishing it as a b-day present for a friend of mine! You'll see, I was going to make her a big b-day card but my printer was out of tint so I decided to publish this story for her as she loves Darren Shan. Sadly it was erased from my computer and I had to rewrite it (twice!). And believe me rewrite a fanfics isn't easy. It never comes out like the first time. Anyway here it goes: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ANDREA! **

**Note: If you haven't read book 6 do not read this.**

**Disclaimer: Well, obviously I'm not Darren Shan so I don't own the Cirque Du Freak Saga.**

**Enjoy- Admin A**

* * *

Chapter One: The Lost Vampire.

Larten, Arra, Kurda, and three other vampire's where searching for Darren in the cold woods down the vampire mountain.

-DARREN!- shouted Larten. It was their third day in their search but there was no sight of his young assistant. The orange-haired vampire knew the possibilities that the boy was still alive where almost none but he wanted to keep searching for him just in case the boy had found a way of protecting himself from the cold.

Larten knew that they should go back to the mountain and he had told the others that if they didn't find Darren that day they would go back. After all Kurda's investiture was in two days. He couldn't believe how time had gone so quickly. Although the most vampire's stayed at the mountain for the council at least one or two months, after Kurda's investiture most will leave and the council will end shortly after that.

The vampire studied the woods as he thought what he would do after the council ended, should he continue looking for Darren? Or just move on, accept Seba's offer and stay in the mountain the rest of his life pretending Darren had never existed? Arra came to were the thoughtful vampire was and put a hand on his shoulder.

-We'll find him, Larten. He'll be okay, I know. - said the female vampire softly.

- Do not try to make me think we are going to find him alive, Arra. I know we will be lucky if we find his body so I do not expect to find my assistant alive and take him back to the mountain all I want is to be able to give him a proper funeral.- said Larten coldly.

Arra hid a smile as she recognized concern in Larten's voice. No matter how hard he tried to hide the fact he cared about his assistant, Arra will always know what was in his mind.

-You know that you don't believe that, Larten. - she said softly.

Larten sighed. –I do believe he is dead, Arra. – Larten said with sadness in his voice as he spoke quietly. - But I still hope I am wrong. – Arra said nothing and Larten continued. – He is just a kid and the chances he is still alive are minimum. There is so much he does not know yet... I have not got the time to teach him what to do when you are lost in a cold wood, all by yourself. I learned that the hard way and I sure do not want Darren to have to go through what I did. –

Arra looked at him. - He's stronger than you think, Larten. Darren may look like a kid but he is more than that. We'll find him soon. - Then she leaned over Larten and kissed him in the cheek. The old vampire blushed and hoped the next kiss would be in the lips.

Kurda and the other three vampires were talking around a bonfire. Arra wanted to join them and have some rest but at the same time she wanted to keep looking for Darren. Larten didn't hesitated before telling the others he was going to go look for his assistant and as soon as Arra heard this, she decided to follow him. So she took the backpack she had brought from the Mountain, which contained some supplies (blood supplies) and a few warm clothes, and rushed to Lartens side. They were walking for what seemed like hours, yelling Darren's name and looking for a sing he has been around. After a few hours they found a footprint, although they had no idea whether it belonged to the boy or not, it seemed to be a fresh one.

-You think...- Arra started.

-I do not know, maybe. - said Larten interrupting her.

They kept walking and then, suddenly, they heard someone groaning. Both vampires looked at each other and then started searching the precedence of the sound. After what seemed like hours they found Darren's clothes near the river, Larten pick them up and looked at Arra.

-I'm sure he's fine, Larten. – She said with reassurance in her voice looking at Larten's pale face. Larten just closed his eyes and continued walking until Arra saw it:

-Larten, t-there's someone there. - She said rushing towards the person sitting with his back in a tree and two wolves by his side._ Wolves?_ Arra thought _What are two wolves doing in here?_ The female vampire froze, she had never like wolves, but Larten kept going.

That was when he saw his assistant. Darren was shivering between the two wolves, his nose was red from cold and he was fully naked. Larten ran towards Darren. He kneeled besides his assistants making the wolves move. The vampire took of his cloak and put it over his assistant's shoulders.

-Darren...- he called slowly. The boy groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked at the vampire with a confused expression.

-M-Mr. C-Crep-psl-ley?- he asked shivering.

-The one and only.- answered Larten smiling. – Can you stand up? We need to take you somewhere warm.- he said, concerned about the boys health. Darren nodded. Larten helped him stand up and Darren used his master's shoulder for support.

Arra approached slowly, she opened her backpack and got out a pair of pants, a t-shirt and a jacket.

-Really, Arra. Now? - asked Larten.

-Well, if he doesn't put something on, he's gonna freeze, Larten.- she said handling Darren the clothes.

-T-thanks.- said the boy weakly, putting the clothes on.

-C'mon, Darren. – said Arra. – We'll take you to the others, there's anice fire there. –

-T-the ot-thers?- he asked.

- Oh it is just three other vampires.- started Larten.- Kurda, ...-

-NO! - Shouted the boy.- No Kurda. – he added in a low voice.

- Why not?- asked Arra.

-He... He did it.-

-He did what?-

-He...- the boy took a deep breath.- He killed Gavner. – Said Darren as a tear rolled down his cheek.

After that horrible news the vampires decided to go to the other side of the woods. Darren was really weak so the three creatures of night went inside the first cave they found and Larten started a fire. Arra went outside to get something to eat, leaving the assistant and the master alone.

-Darren, will you tell me about... about what Kurda did, please?- asked Larten in a soft voice.

The boy just looked at him with tears in his eyes and then shook his head. – Can we talk about it later? - he asked.

-Of course.- answered Larten, smiling at Darren with reassurance. – Why do not you try to sleep? I will be here making sure everything is fine.- he added. The boy just nodded and put his head in Lartens shoulder.

-I'm scared. - he admitted.

-Do not worry, everything is going to be ok now.- said Larten, kissing his assistant in the forehead.

* * *

**So...did you: Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Or not? Review and tell me. Don't be shy, all reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
